Chapter 0: Brand new world (start me up)
'''Chapter 0: Brand new world''' From the perspective of any person they are the main character of their own world, the ONLY world however this could not be farther from the truth. Unknown to us there are limitless other worlds, other dimensions. Dimensions where organic life is non-existent, dimensions where Cars are the primary living species, dimensions where wrong is considered right and right is considered wrong. Dimensions that are somewhat like ours... but also not, a dimension identical to this is where our story shall unfold... Deep in the heart of M.S.U a country residing on the planet Gaerra lays a book, long since has its warped and tattered pages been flipped through or read. This book titled the "the day the sky was torn asunder" chronicles the historic event in which on an originally unremarkable day like any other Gaerra's sky was split in two and an incredible number of magical creatures and various beasts both humanoid and not fell from the sky and made Gaerra their home. This event was then on referred to as '''"The joining". '''After the joining the beings who had fallen from the sky explained that one day without warning the sky in their own world also split in two and with no rhyme or reason half the population of their world was sucked into the tear and left on the other side; Gaerra. The beings explained that there was no control of who went or stayed, children were ripped from their parents, parents where ripped from their children, leaders, loners, heroes, hermits, beings of all different makes and models found themselves in Gaerra. These being explained as well that when they traveled through the tear they had not only lost the ability to use their own language but they had gained the ability to use any and all of Gaerra's languages. Gaerran's reacted to this the same way you might think any race would, they lashed out and committed many atrocities, having no choice but to defend themselves the victims of the joining took up arms and did their best to defend themselves. This war continued on for what seemed to be an eternity, countless lives were lost, and blood soaked the ground all over Gaerra. Realizing that there was no end in sight to the war and having enough of the constant loss and bloodshed both the victims of the joining and the Gaerran's agreed to end the war and created a peace treaty. However... even with said peace treaty, the animosity between the victims and the Gaerran's wouldn't fade away overnight, relations between the two would remain strained for almost a thousand years. Fortunately with time all wounds heal, with the passing of time the descendants of the other race stopped being considered the victims of the joining and where simply Gaerran's. Their race was then granted the name "Mythics" based on the similarity in appearances of their new friends and the stories the native Gaerran's have had since the beginning. For a time humans and mythics lived in peace and prospered but as we all know nothing lasts forever. There's no documents that reveal who started the movement but a particular group of humans suddenly began to turn on a small portion of the mythics known as the Magi or as most humans deem them; Mages. What first started as minor altercations and acts of anti-magi soon blew out into an act of full on aggression as the aforementioned group who had began mistreating the magi affectionately naming themselves the "Prophets of purity" burned down a grade school for young magi who wished for nothing more then to control their magic and be like the rest of their families. When the human side of the W.O.U refused to take action a young half human half mythic magi "Pierre Gerome Terrance Beauregard" or PGT Beauregard for short, took the law into his own hands and doled out justice to the prophets of purity, burning down their church and hideout without a single loss of life. PGT Although still saddened by the loss of life caused by the prophets of purity was content with his act of retribution as he was able to dole out justice without changing his pacifistic ways. However the prophets of purity were far from content with this... The prophets of purity took the burning of their church as a chance to further demonize the magi, the general approval of magi and the goodwill between magi and both humans and mythics dropped to an all time low. Disregarding the fact that an entire school full of young children was destroyed effectively killing all children inside, the rest of the mythics and humankind turned away from the magi and the magi's pleas fell on deaf ears. With this the Magi were separated from mythics in name and from then on were referred to as their own race. Magi kind's anger grew steadily for the next five years, despite this PGT continued to advocate for peace between humans, mythics, and magi. The prophets of unlike the magi continued to grow in numbers and power and the heads of the prophets growing more and more annoyed at PGT's attempts to cultivate unity decided to "send him a message". That night after returning from a peace rally PGT found his human wife and his infant son dead, their bodies were pierced multiple times with a sharp object and his wife Therese's skull was caved in with some sort of blunt object. PGT once more tried to warn the humans and mythics of the prophets of puritys vile ways explaining to them how he was certain his family's death was commited by the PoP. And once more like all the previous times the Magi's words fell on deaf ears and he was demonized publicly by BOTH the human leaders and the mythic leaders of the W.O.U. This sadly proved to be the final nail in the coffin and PGT recoiled with disgust at both mythics and humans alike. PGT now a shell of his former self turned his view to darker more sinister ways of liberating Magi kind... PGT took the next 7 years and amassed a secret army that slowly composed almost 89% of the worlds magi populace. He proceeded to experiment with and teach both himself and his army the vile and forbidden 8th magic typing... Abyssal magic. The Magi people passed themselves off as weak and oppressed in the eye of the public but in actuality their power grew with every passing day. On the cold and fateful night of April 12th, 1861 PGT led the first strike against mythics and humans. in a single night the entire human and mythic population of New Annesburg was slaughtered and the entire state was all theirs. Magi thanks to their near identical appearance to humans and their ability to use concealing and illusory magic where able to hide in plain sight, attacks like these continued to happen all over the Magnificent States of Unity (M.S.U). Unable to pinpoint who was and wasn't magi effectively enough over 70% of the M.S.U was taken by the Magi. "Everything is going according to plan" thought PGT as he poured himself a glass of Arcane whiskey (which is pretty much just normal whisky but colored to be purple and labeled arcane) and took a seat with his new wife Leandra. They sat and watched their son Gerard Gerome Beauregard "GGT" sit and play with his "1822 model 3 windsweeper broom" model toy when PGT's right hand man "Sharky" ran into the room and told PGT the bad news. Deciding not to wait any longer the entirety of the W.O.U declared Magi a " Gaerran wide threat " and publicly announced plans to pool recourses and weed out any and all aggressive Magi and "withhold justice". PGT still confident in their ability to hide in plain sight scoffed at their decleration. What PGT thought was nothing more than an empty threat turned out to be his worst nightmare, thanks to the pooled recourses of all the nations in Gaerran technology created for the sole purpose of identifying Magi was created. In a short few weeks countless magi where being identified and chipped, the war against magi's quickly shifted in favor of the humans and mythics. The states taken by PGT quickly started being reclaimed one by one. Eventually the Magi's control of M.S.U dropped to 10% and PGT became more and more desperate. With the reclamation of New Annesburg PGT became more desperate than he had ever been and in one last ditch effort to threaten and scare the humans and mythics, PGT put forth his final and most vile plan into action, he sent a message out to all his followers on October 1st 1861. Without warning Magi after magi began committing suicide by slicing open their own necks, onlookers reacted in horror as all blood drained from the magi who ended their lives. The blood then floated up into the sky before evaporating into black smoke. Germans screamed in terror and ran through the streets screaming and pleading to a higher power for salvation as the night sky was obstructed by a large orb that seemed to be composed entirely of blood, their screams grew louder as the gargantuan orb advanced slowly towards them. October 1st 1861 was the day Germany was wiped off the map, all that remained being a large chuck of darkness that swallows anything that dares enter its space. This dark place has since then been referred to as the gate to the abyss. The following day PGT's wife and child fled and went into hiding as PGT turned himself in. PGT was seen as a being of true evil and thus labeled "the dark lord". A week after giving himself up PGT was publicly executed for the whole world to see. When asked to give his last words PGT Beauregard smiled a most sinister smile and without hesitation cried: '''"THOUGH I MAY DIE FOR NOW KNOW THAT I WILL RETURN, MY VENGEANCE IS NOT COMPLETED AND MY HATRED WILL NOT CEASE... i promise you."''' PGT died that day without a word more. This was a complete loss for Magikind who were now down to a third of what they used to be. More than a century and a half passed and the remaining Magi did their best to atone for what PGT did and have tried to distance themselves from that legacy since then. While Magi are not yet fully trusted or as celebrated as mythics and humans for the most part peace has returned to Gaerra. In the time since then the world has evolved considerably technology has improved leaps and bounds compared to where it used to be and life has become relatively mundane and uneventful. The aforementioned book "the day the sky was torn asunder" sits on top of an old oak desk, this book being a gift from a young man's significant other. the name of this young man being... '''NEXT, CHAPTER 1: STREAKER'''